


Here with Me

by lilcupcake03



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fix it for the Finale, M/M, Multi, Then its AU from there, pretty much everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: This is kind of a fix it for Season 1 Episode 13 Aka "Recovering the Satellites"  and then it goes AU from there (since we're getting a season 2! woo hoo!). CONTAINS SPOILERS!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing! I'm sadden by a few things that happen so here's my take
> 
> Read, Give kudos/Feedback, and Enjoy!
> 
> And as always, Thanks to my sister for reading all my shit.

Here with Me

Chapter One

  
  


Alex Manes sat outside of Michael Guerin’s vintage silver airstream waiting nervously. He rubbed his hands over his jean clad upper thighs. He looked up at the sound of vehicle approaching. Instead of Michael’s blue and white truck it was a familiar black SUV.  

 

“Kyle, what are you doing here?” Alex asked softly 

 

“Looking for you.” replied Kyle “Are you waiting for Michael?” he asked and Alex nodded. “I saw his truck, it’s outside the wild pony.”

 

Alex bit his lip, so Michael choose Maria over him. “What did you need to talk to me about?” Alex asked to distract himself from the fact his heart was breaking.

 

Kyle opened his mouth to speak when his cell phone rang. Seeing it was Liz and he was worried her wound was opened, Kyle answered. He was not prepared for what Liz told him.  

 

“What’s wrong is Liz Okay?” Alex demanded worried about his childhood friend, as he saw Kyle’s face fall.

  
  


“We’ve got to go,” Kyle said “I’ll explain on the way.” and the two got into his SUV. Kind of floored it and headed towards the desert. 

 

“So what’s going on?!” Alex demanded

 

“Max is dead.” Kyle said simply.

 

“What!!” Alex shouted, “how did it happen?!” he demanded and Kyle shrugged

 

“I don’t know but I carry a defibrillator in my car for emergencies which is why we’re going.” Kyle explained as  they rushed out to a hidden cave with Liz’s directions they spotted Isabel’s and Michael’s vehicles nearby.

 

Kyle parked, grabbed the defibrillator out of the trunk and went inside, leaving Alex to follow in his wake. Alex entered to find Michael and Kyle working over Max’s limp body while Liz and Isobel wept. The first jolt did nothing, the second brought a twitch to Max’s fingers. The third jolt, with the power all the way up and a boost from Michael brought Max back.

 

“What happened?” he murmured with a groan.

 

“You died! You used all your power to bring Rosa back.” Liz said through her tears.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Michael, Isobel, Kyle and Alex exclaimed.

 

“It’s true.” Rosa’s voice came quietly from the back of the cave, she stepped forward, wrapped in a Native American blanket.

 

Isabell fainted. Michael caught her before her head hit the cave’s bottom. 

 

Alex turned on his heel and exited the cave. This was too much. 

 

“Alex! Wait up!” Michael called, jogging after him, “We still need to talk.”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about Michael, you choose Maria.” Alex said softly.

 

“That’s not accurate, Alex.” Michael said grabbing his arm. Alex pulled away. “I love you and I always will but the most of our memories are so painful. Don’t you think I deserve some happy ones?” Michael said quietly.

 

“With one of  my best friends?” Alex snapped, “Of course I want you happy, but why her?” 

 

“It just happened.” Michael said. Alex sighed.

 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s over, I guess. But, I still won’t look away. Good bye, Michael.” Alex said and got into Kyle’s SUV.

 

Michael ran his hand through his curls and curse. Kyle walked by him a few moments later. “Isobel is conscious.” he said got back in the SUV, driving off with Alex.

 

Michael cursed again and went inside the cave. It was eerily silent. 

 

“What happens now?” he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing! 
> 
> Please read, leave kudos/feedback, and enjoy!

Chapter Two 

 

“Sooo I’ve been dead for 10 years, killed by a bad alien that took over Isobel’s body. Who turned out to be her husband Noah, who was obsessed with my life force?” Rosa asked the group.

 

Max, Liz, Isabell, and Michael nodded. “And you are good aliens?” She asked of Isobel, Max and Michael who nodded again.

 

Rosa turned to Liz, “But you got out of Roswell? You traveled and lived your life in the 10 years?” Liz nodded.

 

“As happy as I am to hear that, I’m sorry I was the catalyst.” Rosa took Liz’s hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

 

The group sat in Isobel’s empty house. With the exception of a shattered framed photo of her and Noah, the house was immaculate.

 

They worked out they worked out for time being Rosa would stay with Isobel. It would be awkward, having Rosa’s life taken by her hands, but Noah was gone, Michael had no room and Max, well, being the sheriff he couldn’t afford to have someone find her there.

 

Isobel was the safest choice to look after Rosa. It also made Isobel feel better not to be alone. Not to be thinking about Noah. Isobel could tell Rosa was on edge, always watching Isobel out of the corner of her eye. Not that Isobel blamed her one bit. She wished there was something she could do or say to make things better between them, but what do you say to the person who killed you, even if she didn’t mean it? Isobel sighed, it would have to just take  time.

 

Just on the outskirts of Roswell Kyle pulled his SUV in the driveway of the cabin his father left to Alex. The ride back was an uncomfortable silence. It was tense with things unsaid. 

 

“What’s going on, Kyle? Why were you looking for me in the first place?” Alex asked quietly.

 

“I gave your father an overdose of barbiturates after he shot me.” Kyle began with a heavy sigh.

 

“He shot you?!” Alex exclaimed and immediately grabbed at Kyle’s chest checking for wounds. 

 

“I wore a vest.” Kyle told Alex, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. He offered a sad smile. “I wanted to get a gun, to protect myself. But, I couldn’t do it. I’m not a killer like your father is.” 

 

Alex nodded, “I know, you can be a real dick sometimes, maybe a little violent but you took an oath ‘Do Know Harm’ or whatever.” he said and Kyle chuckled softly.

 

“I want to be a good man, like my father was. I want to make amends. I’ve been trying.” Kyle said. “You don’t care I put your father in the hospital do you?” he asked.

 

“Nope. You’re a better man than me. I would’ve killed him.” Alex said simply, getting out of the SUV.

 

Kyle followed. “Would you want to stay with me for a while? Until things die down?” Alex asked, unlocking the door and standing aside to let Kyle inside.

 

“Sure. Thank you.” Kyle said, “Although I wish I grabbed a bag.”

 

“I always have a bag with extra clothes and new toiletries.” Alex told him. “You could use them.” 

 

“You’re being a good friend to me. Why?” Kyle asked.

 

“Well right now, I could use one.” Alex said, “Maria hooked up with Michael before she knew he was the one I was in love with. Now, he’s wanting to see how things are with her go.”

 

“Damn, that’s rough.” Kyle said, giving Alex’s shoulder a squeeze. “Got any beer?”

  
Alex smiled, “I do.”    



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing! This is unbeta-ed which is why I caught some errors and tried to fix them. I appriecate you all who've read so far who've overlooked them!
> 
> Please read, leave feedback/comments, and enjoy!

Chapter Three

 

Isobel could hear the water running in the shower. Rosa had been in there for the better part of an hour. Isobel didn’t blame her if she was in there for five hours. She went through something. Water was cleansing. Soothing. 

 

Isobel busied her hands by systematically removing everything of Noah from her home, right down to the bedding. She threw everything into her fireplace in the backyard and lit a fire.   


When Rosa found Isobel some time later, she was on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor with a toothbrush. Isobel looked up, “If you’re hungry there’s eggs and toast with OJ in the dining room.” she said and went back to scrubbing.

 

Rosa bit her lip nervously as she pulled up the sleeve of the t-shirt Isobel had given her. She wore an oversized “Class of 08” shirt and grey sweatpants. “Thanks.” she murmured quietly and walked passed her. Rosa glanced back and shook her head. As she ate Isobel continued her deep and manic cleaning. Rosa finished eating and took her plate to the kitchen. Isobel moved from room to room until the sunset. 

 

“He did a number on you, eh?” Rosa asked softly from her spot on the sofa as Isobel collapsed in a chair beside her. Isobel nodded. “At least he let you live.” Rosa said and Isobel winced, looking down at her hands.

 

“Sometimes I wish he hadn’t.” Isobel murmured. “When I was a little girl I was attacked by a stranger in the desert and my scream woke Noah and allowed him to take control of me due to my trauma.” 

 

Isobel’s eyes locked on Rosa’s as they filled with tears. “Please know I would’ve NEVER hurt you. I’m not the bitch I was, I’m not who you thought you knew. I’m a mess.” She confessed, slipping to the floor at Rosa’s feet. “Forgive me. Please.” She begged Rosa, who was rightly a little frightened and taken aback.

 

“It’ll take a while.” Rosa answered as her voice shook with uncertainty. Isobel nodded with a sniffle and rose up off the floor. 

 

Rosa went to the guest bedroom and closed the door. She lay on the plush bed and sighed. She should sleep, she knew. But was afraid to close her eyes and find out she was still dead.

 

“So what are you watching?” Kyle asked as he sat down beside Alex on the sofa, handing him a bag of chips.

 

“Escaping Polygamy.” Alex answered with a mouthful of chips. “One of the women in my unit got me hooked.”

 

“Hmmm.” Kyle said, unsure of the appeal. However, three episodes, 4 beers, and the entire bag of chips later, he was as sucked in as Alex. He groaned as he stretched. “Wow, okay. I get it.” Kyle agreed, standing. “I’m gonna shower and hit the sack. Good night.” 

 

“‘Night.” Alex murmured. Once Kyle left the room, Alex stood, brushing off the chip crumbs. He carried the bottles and bag into the kitchen and cleaned up. He sat again and took of his prosthetic. Sighing softly, he massaged the end of his limb where the scar was thick and jagged.

 

The pain was always there, but Alex got good at ignoring it. He wouldn’t want to become an addict and waste his life. Alex stripped off his shirt and laid back, closing his eyes and trying not to picture Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I own nothing! 
> 
> I really hope you all like this. This story is really flowing!

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

 

“We need to talk.” Maria stated simply to Michael when he came back to The Wild Pony.

 

“Sure. What about?” Michael asked with an easy smile. It faded quickly when Maria grabbed Michael’s left hand. It was the hand that Jesse Manes broke over a decade ago, the one Max Evans fixed roughly an hour ago.

 

“This. Your hand. It’s fixed. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? How is this possible?” Maria demanded. 

 

“Max. He fixed it. I would tell you more than that but I don’t think you’d believe me.” Michael answered as he sat down at the bar.

 

“What are you guys Aliens or something?” Maria suggested with a laugh. 

 

Michael’s eyes widened. “I was kidding!” Maria said at his fallen expression. “You’re an Alien?...you and Max..” this time Maria’s eyes widened “Isobel too?! You’re all Aliens? My mom was right?...My mom was right..?” Maria sank to the floor and put her head in her hands. Michael approached her. “Don’t touch me right now.” She warned.

 

Michael stepped back, his hands up. He felt horrible as Maria’s sobs echoed in the otherwise empty bar. After a few minutes her sobs faded, she wiped her eyes and stood. Had Michael not witnessed the tears, he wouldn’t have known they happened. Maria sighed heavily.

 

“Does Liz know?” she asked. Michael nodded in affirmation. “She lied to me?” she murmured sadly. “What’s my life going to?” 

 

“To be fair, Isobel and I pretty much forced her to keep quiet.” Michael said simply. “She found out when Max brought her back to life.”

 

“Brought her back to life?!” Maria echoed with alarm. 

 

“She was shot and killed the first night she was back. Max resurrected her because he loves her.” Michael answered.

 

“Who else knows about all this?” Maria demanded, hands on her hips and fire in her eyes.

 

“Alex and Kyle.” Michael admitted. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL?! EVERYONE KNOWS BUT ME!!” Maria screamed, making Michael winced. She pulled out her cell phone and was rapidly texting.

 

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, curious. 

 

“Calling a meeting. Come on, we’re going to The Crash Down.” Maria said angrily.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!

Chapter Five

 

“Who sings Taylor Swift in the shower?” Kyle demanded as he walked through the door of the Crash Down. He suddenly found five pairs of eyes staring at him.

 

“She is a national treasure and I will not apologise.” Alex responded from behind him.

 

“How do you know what Alex sings in the shower?” Michael demanded, jealousy stinging.

 

“I’m sort of in hiding at his place since his father tried to kill me.” Kyle said with a shrug as he joined the group.

 

“WHAT!” Liz exclaimed and grabbed at Kyle, who batted her away. 

 

“I wore a vest. I thought about getting a gun and killing him, but I didn’t. He’s the reason my father is dead.” Kyle explained.

 

“And My mother and any other family we had beside that asshole Noah -sorry, Is.” Michael said sadly.

Isobel said nothing but Liz and Maria we talking in Spanish together, trying to digest everything that happened. Maria hugged Liz and kissed her forehead. 

 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Maria told Liz. “Max,” she turned to him and his eyes locked on hers, “Thank you for saving Liz’s life. I don’t know what to do without her.” Liz squeezed Maria’s hand. Max smiled brightly.

 

“So what happens now?” Maria asked. 

 

“We go on like life is normal?” Isobel suggested with a shrug, nibbling on a fry from the basket on the table.

 

Maria snorted, “Normal, right.” she said sarcastically. 

 

“It gets easier over time.” Alex assured Maria, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. “Is that all?” he asked, rising. Internally he winced, phantom pain striking him. Kyle rose, his hand catching under Alex’s elbow.

 

Michael forced the jealousy that rose again back down. He’d made the choice. He had no right to say anything. But it hurt him to see Alex all chummy with a guy that had once made his miserable. He watched quietly as Alex and Kyle left.

 

“Well I think that went well.” Isobel said to no one in particular as she munched on another fry. Her stress eating was in full affect. Michael scowled at her. He picked up a fry and ate it as he studied Maria.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

 

“Stunned.” Maria said after a moment, “but glad I’m not crazy.” She looked down. “But what about my mom? I mean, she’s been talking about this stuff for years and I had her committed because I didn’t believe her.”

 

“No, mi amiga. You had her put in a save place because she was mentally trapped in the 90s.” Liz said gently, rubbing Maria’s arm for comfort.

 

“I don’t know about you all but it’s been a long day, I’m gonna need to get some sleep.” Max told the group. Isobel took that as her que and left, saying nothing to anyone. 

 

“What’s with Isobel?” Maria asked, “she seems in a worse mood than usual.” 

 

“Isobel’s had a rough day, putting it mildly.” Michael answered, watching her go. 

 “So,  you told Maria the truth about everything, but you all left me out of it?” Rosa asked, when Isobel returned.

 

“I think it would break her, mentally.” Isobel said simply. 

 

“Hey, that’s one of my best friends you’re talking about.” Rosa said sharply with a glare.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know how else to say it without being a bitch.” Isovel said, “I’m trying to not be that person anymore.”

 

“Try a little harder.” Rosa stated and retreated to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> So I've been listening to "Are You Ready For It?" and "ME!" by Taylor Swift lately. You can pick whatever song is funnier to picture Alex singing in the shower.

Chapter Six

 

The next morning Rosa lifted her hand to knock on Isobel’s closed bedroom door when it opened. Isobel jumped back. 

 

“Sorry I startled you. I had a question.” Rosa said quietly. 

 

“Sure. What is it?” Isobel asked, leaning on the door frame.

 

“Is there something I can do to change my appearance or something? I’d like to be able to go outside.” Rosa said.

 

“Make up, wigs, contacts.” Isobel said after a moment. “How do you feel about those?”

 

Rosa smiled a little, “Very favorable.” she said. Isobel smiled and got her computer and brought up a fashion site and she and Rosa picked things out that would make Rosa look the furthest from herself. 

 

“Your wig and make-up and contacts will be here in two days.” Isobel assured Rosa, who sighed a little. 

 

“Thank you.” she murmured, Isobel handed her the laptop and showed her what was new in social media and so she could see her friends and family from afar. Isobel went back to her bedroom, laid in bed and shut her eyes, willing the day to pass.

 

***

 

“Wow. That was something.” Maria murmured as she lay beside Michael. A sheen of sweat covering them. She lit a joint and chuckled.

 

Michael raised and laid on his side, studying her. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

 

Maria continued to laugh, “Aside from Kyle we’ve all been probed by Aliens!” she told him giggling as she pulled out her phone. 

 

“Is this a time for a selfie?” Michael asked.

 

“I’m calling Liz.” Maria informed him. 

 

“Why?” Michael asked.

 

Maria didn’t answer Michael’s question as Liz answered the phone. “Good Morning Bestie! Did you realize we’ve all been probed by Aliens?” she said brightly.

 

Michael heard Liz groan on the other end, “Really Maria?” Liz said, chuckling despite herself. “Goodbye Maria.” Max cut in, hanging up the phone.

 

Michael leaned over and kissed Maria tenderly. There were obvious differences between Maria and Alex. He enjoyed each of them, their scents, their skin, the way they felt under his hands. 

 

Maria took another hit of the joint and offered it to Michael who took a drag and handed it back. “I gotta get up and go to work.” he lamented. 

 

Maria put out the joint and they got out of Maria’s bed. Michael threw on his clothes and went to the bathroom, cleaning himself up before he went over to Maria, who was dressing, wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her forehead and heading out.

 

Michael got in his truck and drove through town. He spotted Alex talking to an ruggedly handsome male and felt like he was punched in the gut. The windows in the truck began to shake and he had to close his eyes and breathe for a moment to calm down. He had no say in who was in Alex’s life or bed. As much as Michael wanted it to be him, the pain was just too much right now.

 

***

“Thank you for coming when I called.” Alex said to his military friend, James. 

 

James Clark nodded, “I owe you my life.” he said simply, “So whatever I can do to help, I will.”

 

“It involves keeping my father from a friend of mine he had tried to kill. Can you do that?” Alex said as they walked into The Crash Down Cafe.

 

“Absolutely. You know I hate him with a passion.” James said as they sat in a back booth. “Do you mind if I call in backup?” 

“You’re gonna call Andrea, aren’t you?” Alex asked with a chuckle. 

 

Andrea Walker was the one who got Alex hooked on Escaping Polygamy. She was tiny, quiet, and completely honest to a point of being brutal. She was also gay, which Alex was grateful for so he wasn’t alone with being gay in the military. 

 

“Yup.” James said with making the P sound a popping sound. “What’s good here?” he asked, changing the subject.

 

“Everything.” Alex said with a genuine laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!
> 
> Thanks for all the love guys! I'm trying to do justice for all the characters! :)

Chapter Seven

Two days later, as promised, the make up, wigs, and contacts arrived for Rosa. Isobel knocked softly on the bedroom door and entered when Rosa gave the okay. Isobel handed the box to Rosa, who opened the box like a kid at Christmas.

“Thank you, Isobel.” Rosa said genuinely, as she stroked the long blond wig. For the first time, Rosa smiled at Isobel. Isobel’s heart fluttered.

“If you need help or anything let me know.” Isobel murmured and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Isobel leaned against the wall, feeling her heartbeat. Was it an echo of Noah’s feelings or where they her own?

She knew just who to talk to where to go, “Rosa! I’m going out, I’ll be back!” Isobel shouted and hurried out the door. She got in her SUV and drove the junk yard where she found Michael working on a car.

“Hey Is.” Michael said looking up briefly as he went back to work on the engine. “What’s up?” 

“Rosa smiled at me, like genuinely and my heart fluttered. Now, I’m freaking out. I don’t know if they’re my feelings or an echo of Noah’s.” Isobel confided, sitting in a chair.

“Does it matter?” Michael asked, wiping his hands and sitting across from Isobel. 

“I just am so scared I’ll hurt her.” Isobel stated, tears falling from her eyes. 

Michael got up and hugged the woman he considered a sister. “I don’t blame you for the fear, but Noah is gone. He can’t control you anymore.” 

“I wish I could get my mind wiped like they were when we first came out of the pods.” Isobel said with a sigh.

“Yeah, but it didn’t work when you came back out the second time.” Michael pointed out. He kissed Isobel’s forehead. “Just remember that you’re Isobel. Not an echo.” he went back to the car and looked at the engine. “As for the flutter, I say, take it slow. You may be bi, too. Hell, we’re Aliens so why does sexuality matter?”

Isobel hummed in acknowledgement. “Thank you Michael.” she said as she continued to think about what he said. 

Michael nodded and he went back to work, “I’m with Maria now.” he said offhand. “In case you didn’t know. It’s different and I miss Alex but I need something light right now.” 

Isobel shrugged, “You do you.” she said. “Thanks again.” she slipped on her sunglasses and got back in her car, feeling better about herself. Before she headed home there was one more person she needed to talk to.

Isobel opened the door the police station and found her brother sitting at his desk looking frazzled. “Troubles, brother?” she asked.

He glanced up, “Hey, Is.” he said, “We’re trying find a replacement for Cameron.”

“What happened to Cameron?” Isobel asked, sitting on the empty desk across from Max.

“She had a family thing and had to move to Ohio.” Max explained. 

“Oh. Okay.” Isobel said, “Everything okay, otherwise?” 

“Yeah, fine.” Max told her distractedly. 

Isobel took that as her que and left. She went back to her house. She made sure the door was fully shut before calling out for Rosa. Rosa entered the room and Isobel’s jaw dropped. 

The skin that was showing had been changed from its copper color to a pale porcelain, her eyes were now a bright green and the wig was styled in loose curls.

“Wow, you look amazing.” Isobel told her. 

Rosa beamed, “Thank you.” she said, “Shall we talk this for a spin?” she asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing!

Chapter Eight

 

Max walked into The Wild Pony and sat at the bar beside Michael. Maria was behind the bar serving customers, a contented smile on her face.

 

“Hey. Where’s your girl?” Michael asked, surprised Liz wasn’t with him, they had been inseparable.

 

“Out at a gay bar with Alex, Kyle, Isobel and Kyle’s cousin.” Max answered. Kyle’s cousin was code for Rosa.

“Kyle’s with them? At a gay bar?” Michael asked, surprised.

 

“Oh man, I wish I could’ve gone.” Maria said as she put a bottle of beer in front of Max.

 

Max dialed Liz and put her on speaker. “Hola, mi amour.” Liz purred. 

 

“Careful what you say, babe. You’re on speaker.” Max teased with a smile curving his lips.

 

“Aww!” Liz teased back, obviously a little tipsy.

 

“Having fun without me?” Maria teased. 

 

“Aww, I wish you could’ve come but it “would’ve been awkward”. Not my words, bestie.” Liz said, “Next time for sure.” she assured Maria. “Oh Dios Mio!” Liz suddenly exclaimed, followed by a loud clatter.

 

“Liz?!” Max shouted, worried. “Liz!”

 

“Liz is fine, Max.” Kyle assured him as he picked up Liz’s discarded phone.

 

“What happened?” Max asked. There were a sudden loud burst of hoots and cat calls.

 

“Alex is very drunk. He’s climbed onto the bar.” Kyle exclaimed, shouting over the mele. “And...there goes his shirt.” 

 

Around The Wild Pony all of the glasses started to shake. Max put a hand to Michael’s arm and the glasses stopped shaking.

 

“What was that? A mini quake?” Maria asked.

“Probably.” Max said quickly, shooting Michael a warning glance.

 

The phone made a clattering sound again, followed by a new voice. “Wow Michael, why didn’t you say how ripped Alex had gotten?” Isobel asked.

 

Maria and Michael both glared at the phone. “Shut up, Is.” Michael warned. 

 

“Where’d Kyle go?” Max asked.

 

“He and Liz got Alex off the bar and they’re all on the dance floor now.” Isobel answered.

 

“Why aren’t you with them?” Michael asked.

 

“I’m the DD. I drew the short straw.” Isobel said, “So I’m sulking. I’m being beckoned. Meet you all at The Crash Down in the morning. Feel free to be loud, they’ll all be hung over.” she told them and hung up.

 

“That was interesting.” Max muttered and tucked the phone in his pocket and took a swig of beer. 

 

Michael grunted and drained his whiskey. Maria refilled the drink and walked to the front of the bar, kissing Michael’s cheek and walking around doing her duties as owner.

 

“You obviously made a choice Michael.” Max murmured softly, “Let Alex deal in his own way.”

 

“By hanging out with the guy who made is life hell in High School?” Michael asked, “What is that about?”

 

Max shrugged, “People change. He’s not as douchey as he was since his father died.” he said. He drank his beer and put money on the bar. “Have a good night, Michael. Stay out of trouble.”     


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! I tried to add more humor so I hope you like it!
> 
> (I do own James and Andrea though, they’re original characters)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and kudos/feedback! I appreciate it so much!

Chapter Nine

Alex opened his eyes and saw Kyle sleeping beside him. His head was killing him and the night before was a blur. “What the hell?” he murmured softly, causing Kyle to stir.

Kyle rolled over, “Mmm morning honey.” he said to Alex, who promptly hit him with a pillow. Kyle laughed. “Hey!” he said, smacking back at Alex.

“Did we…?” Alex asked, motioning between them. 

Kyle grinned evilly and watched as Alex’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m messing with you!” Kyle said with a laugh. “I think we kissed.” he said earnestly. “But that’s it. How we ended up in bed together, I don’t know.” 

“It’s because you two idiots were so drunk neither of you could stand up straight.” said a woman from the doorway.

She was tiny, almost the size of a 10 year old with a cheeky grin. Her arms folded across her chest. She wore a black tank top and shorts. Her skin was extremely pale, freckles dotted her skin. Violet color curls were in a high ponytail.

“Hey Andrea.” Alex said with a grin as he got out of bed.

Andrea’s grin became a full blown smile, “Hey Alex.” She nodded to Kyle, “Good Morning, Kyle. We met last night but I’m pretty sure you don’t remember.” 

Kyle offered a wave, “Good morning.” he murmured.

There was a knock at the door and Andrea went to answer it. Isobel and Rosa entered. “Are you two still sleeping? I told Michael and Maria we’d meet them and Liz and Max at the crash down.”

Twenty minutes later the six of them were piled in Isobel’s SUV, with Andrea needing a comical boost into the vehicle. When they arrived, James stood outside the big window of The Crash Down and Andrea watched the other side of the restaurant.

Part of this was a test to see if anyone would recognize Rosa in disguise. Maria eyed Rosa or “Anna Valenti” as she was calling herself keenly.

“You seem so familiar.” She said and the group shared discreet worried glances.

“Not gonna invite your eye candy in?” Michael asked Alex snidely. 

“He’s not my eye candy, Guiren. James and Andrea, over there.” Alex explained with a subtle nod, “Are actually watching out for Kyle in case my dad tries to kill him again.”

“Thanks Buddy.” Kyle said brightly, patting Alex’s shoulder.

Alex rolled his eyes, “I need black coffee.” He muttered.

“STAT!” Kyle added loudly.

“I’ll kill you myself.” Alex promised, massaging his temples. 

To everyone’s surprise Kyle kissed the top of Alex’s head, “No you won’t.” He said.

The glasses at the table exploded. It caused a huge mess that Arturo was quick to wipe away, despite Liz trying to clean it up before he could. 

“That was interesting.” Andrea said as she approached the group. “Everything okay here?” She raised an eyebrow at Michael.

“It’s fine. Mind your business.” Michael snapped and found himself in a rather tight headlock.

“Behave yourself.” Andrea murmured in Michael’s ear. “Or do you want everyone to know what you are?”

Michael freed himself, “How do you know?” He demanded softly.

“She’s an empath. She must sense that your different.” Maria answered in a hushed tone. 

Andrea smiled at Maria, “The gorgeous girl is right. Although I’m surprised you didn’t notice soon, being psychic and all.” She winked at Maria and walked away.

“She’s weird.” Michael said, drinking from fresh cup of coffee, though he’d rather have a beer.

“Was she hitting on me?” Maria asked Alex, who nodded.

“Oh yeah.” Alex said with a grin.

Maria laughed good naturedly, “Good to know.” She replied, watching Andrea out of the corner of her eye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing but my original characters (James and Andrea) and this story line. 
> 
> My updates may not be as frequent lately, my sister is having a baby tomorrow! (They're the closest things to actual children I'll ever have so..)
> 
> BUT this will continue! I hope you like this chapter...
> 
> Thanks for all the love, kudos, and comments!

Chapter Ten

Since the breakfast was success Rosa took it upon herself to talk a walk through Roswell. Isobel trailed behind her just in case Rosa needed her. She was surprised how much, let how little the town changed in a decade.

Rosa took a deep breath of the summer air. Ever since Max brought her back, she was sober. She hadn’t been sober that night, but in this moment she was grateful she was now. 

“Anna, don’t go that way.” Isobel was quick to warn.

“Why?” Rosa asked.

Isobel caught up with Rosa and whispered “Your, Kate and Jasmine's memorials are over there.”

That stopped Rosa cold. She stopped abruptly, causing Isobel to run into her. Rosa put her arms Isobel’s waist to steady her, causing Isobel’s heart to race.

“Sorry Rosa.” Isobel murmured softly as their faces nearly touched.

“It’s okay, thank you for the warning.” Rosa said gratefully. “Can we go home now?” 

Home. It was a punch to Isobel’s gut. Now that Noah was gone and Rosa was there it was a different vibe, but one where there were no secrets between them and there was a weight lifted off of her shoulders. 

Isobel offered her arm and Rosa threaded her arm through and the walked back to her SUV and went back home. When they arrived home, Rosa took off the wig, make up, and contacts and got in the shower. She slowly became herself again. She dressed in leggings and a tank top and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Isobel was sitting outside on the back patio when Rosa approached her. “I forgive you, Isobel.” She murmured,

Isobel’s attention snapped right to Rosa. Their eyes met, “Say that again?”  
Rosa knelt down in front of her, “I forgive you.” She told Isobel. Isobel’s smile lit up her face.

“Would you go on a date with me?” Isobel blurted out.

Much to Isobel’s surprise Rosa smiled, “Yes.” She agreed.  
***  
Kyle, Alex, James, and Andrea all headed back to Alex’s cabin. James and Andrea stayed outside, keeping an eye on things. 

“So you say we kissed.” Alex said to Kyle as they sat on the couch.

“We did.” Kyle insisted.

“Shame I don’t remember.” Alex teased with a grin and was surprised when Kyle gently framed his face in his hand, lean forward and kissed him firmly.

It lasted longer than Alex thought it would. It was firm, yet gentle and stunned him by making him tingle. “That was...something.” Alex managed when Kyle drew back. 

Kyle laughed, “Thank you?” he said.

“It was really nice. It wouldn’t mind doing it again.” Alex admitted. “IF you were into guys.” he added.

“Alex, I just kissed you.” Kyle stated. “Why don’t you think I could be into guys?” 

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise and Kyle laughed darkly, “Yes, I terrorized you in High School because I hated myself and I was jealous you lived your life so freely. I’m bi. It took me until a year ago to fully accept myself. But I am and I am so sorry for everything I did to you.”

“Forgiven.” Alex said, “and not just because you kissed me, you’ve been a really good friend to me lately and it means more than you know.” 

Kyle smiled, he gave Alex’s arm a gentle squeeze. He opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang, “Dr. Valenti.” he listened to what the person on the other end, and his eyes darkened. He hung up and looked at Alex, “Your father is awake.” he told him.

“Well fuck.” Alex said, annoyed. He went outside and told James and Andrea. Kyle joined them outside, “Kyle, I’ll go see him. You should stay here.” Alex said. Kyle noticed the subtle change in Alex’s posture and attitude. He was in soldier mode now.

“No, I’m not gonna hide from the man who killed my father and tried to kill me.” Kyle stated. 

Alex rolled his eyes, “Fine. James and Andrea will accompany us.” he said. 

Kyle nodded, “Fine.” he said agreeably and got the in SUV with James and Andrea. Cursing under his breath, Alex got in the driver’s seat. Ten minutes later, they all stood in Jesse Manes’ room. He had his hands and feet strapped to the bed. Although, Kyle said it was “for safety” but in reality, it was just something to annoy and anger Jesse.

He glared at the group. “You think these ingrates will save you?” Jesse said to Kyle. 

Andrea promptly walked over to the bed and punched Jesse as hard as she could in the jaw. “Don’t underestimate me.” she warned quietly. Jesse spat the blood in his mouth at her. Andrea jumped back and Kyle hit a button.

A nurse quickly entered the room, “Doctor?” she asked. 

“The patient is becoming unruly. I need to put him under as he continues to withdraw.” Kyle stated, Jesse started to struggle and scream. The nurse returned and Kyle took joy in poking the needle through the skin and putting the medicine in his veins, quieting him again.

Alex tried not to smile. Once the nurse left, one crept across his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I own nothing but this plot and original characters (Andrea and James)
> 
> This may be my longest chapter to date. Lots of things happening! 
> 
> (Nothing else to do while I wait for baby)
> 
> Please read, leave kudos and/or comments and enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

Alex took Kyle back to the cabin and had Kyle unlock the secret bunker. “This is a little excessive.” Kyle muttered as he followed Alex down the ladder. 

The first thing Kyle noticed when he got to the bottom was a giant hole in the wall. “What the hell, Alex?!” He exclaimed. “Tell me what you found.” He demanded when Alex got down to the bottom.

“I found the symbol carved in the lamp shade and used my crutch to get into the wall where it pointed and I found a piece of the spaceship that brought Max. Isobel, Michael, Noah and all the others here. Not that I knew that’s what it was at the time.”

“How’d you find out that’s what it was.” Kyle asked curiously. 

“Um, Michael has a bunker under his trailer. After I demanded that he tell me the truth of what he was, he showed me. He has pieces of it.” Alex explained.

“Jesus! What IS it about Roswell? Does everyone have secret bunkers?” Kyle asked, and Alex shrugged. 

“Maybe it was a 70’s thing?” He suggested. “Or a kink thing.” He muttered to himself. Kyle heard him a chuckled.  
***  
Upstairs Andrea and James made lunch for all of them. “You’ve got a crush on Maria” James teased.

“So? You’ve got a crush on Kyle.” Andrea said then stuck out her tongue.

James’ eyes widened and he opened his mouth, “Don’t deny it.” Andrea snapped quickly, causing James’ mouth to close. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. Have you had a crush on a guy before?” Andrea asked quietly.

James shook his head, “No, it’s just him.” He admitted.

“That’s okay. No shame. I believe sexuality is fluid.” Andrea said with a shrug.

James smiled slightly, making his bright blue eyes light up. “Thanks.” He said cheerfully. 

Andrea laughed and they went back to making lunch in silence. When it was done, Andrea stood over the bunkers opening and shouted down “Boys! Lunch is done! Quit screwing around!” 

A few minutes later they emerged. They were flushed and giggling. Andrea rolled her eyes and ignored them. James asked, “What’s up?” 

“We’re going to the drive in tonight. We haven’t done that since we were kids.” Alex explained.

“Like a date?” James asked and then immediately hated himself. Kyle studied James for a few minutes. 

“Not really,” he explained, “Alex isn’t over Guerin yet. I also don’t want to ruin the friendship we just got back.”

“Yeah.” Alex said with a mouthful of food which did not at all look attractive. The others threw food at him. It started a food fight that took hours to clean. By the time they were done Alex and Kyle headed to the drive in in one car and Andrea and James headed out in another.

Andrea and James parked to right of Alex and Kyle due to the fact Kyle was driving and they were there to protect him. Alex was annoyed when Michael and Maria parked beside them, but grateful for the tinted windows. Max and Liz parked on the other side of Andrea and James and Isobel and Rosa were on the other side of Michael and Maria.

“Ugh, of all the places why on earth did they have to park next to us?” Alex moaned sadly.

Kyle looked looked over and saw Michael shooting daggers at his car with eyes. A mischievous plan began to hatch and a grin slowly stretched across his face.

“I don’t like that look.” Alex said.

Kyle crawled in his lap, straddled his hips carefully, rolled down the window slightly so Michael could just see their faces, and captured Alex’s lips with his. The kiss was soft and tender at first, then Kyle’s tounge gently traced Alex’s lower lip wanting access. Kyle took Alex’s guttural moan as a yes and entered, tasting every inch he could. Alex’s hands dived into Kyle’s hair, tugging slightly while Kyle moaned happily.

Meanwhile, Michael and Maria stared at the couple across from them. Anger coursed through Michael’s veins while Maria was just plain stunned. “Kyle and Alex?! I never thought I’d see that happen.” Maria said as she munched happily on a corn dog. Michael said nothing but as his anger rose, all of the windows in the row shook violently before exploding.

Alex’s lips on Kyle’s were halted when the window suddenly exploded. Kyle immediately went into doctor mode. He knew his had a few mild cuts but was stunned when he looked up at Alex, who’s eyes were wide with shock and a large piece of glass stuck out of his neck. Blood flowed freely.

“Oh God, Alex!” He explained and got out of the SUV and opened the side door, cradling Alex against him as he lowered Alex to the ground. He glared at a stunned looking Michael. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!” He screamed at Michael.

Hearing the scream, Max, Liz, Andrea, and James came running. Kyle dialed 911 and used his status to get an ambulance on the double. Michael got out of his truck his eyes wide with shock.

“I didn’t mean to...I never….” Michael murmured to the group.

“Fuck you Michael!” Kyle screamed, “You chose Maria! You left him waiting outside your trailer when you were with her! Your Jealousy led to this!”   
Alex made a sad choking sound and Kyle muttered a stream of curses. He clamped his hand down on the wound trying to slow the blood flow.

“Get out of here now, Michael!” Max yelled as he went into deputy mode.

Michael stumbled back towards his truck. A stunned Maria followed. Isobel and Rosa followed them. As they left the drive in the ambulance arrived. Kyle tossed James his keys then climbed in with Alex. James took the keys and got in Kyle’s truck and followed the ambulance. Andrea and Liz and Max followed.

Alex immediately went into surgery. Kyle paced helplessly while Max made sure that this incident disappeared. James stood in front of Kyle so he stopped pacing.

“Come with me.” He suggested softly. Kyle nodded and followed the ruggedly handsome man blindly. James wandered with Kyle into tow until they found an empty on call room. James motioned for Kyle to sit. He sat and looked up at James.

“What did you need?” Kyle asked. James and he hadn’t really spoken until now.

“What do YOU need? How can I help?” James asked softly.

“I..I don’t know.” Kyle said softly. “He’s my friend. I just got him back in my life. I don’t want him to die.” 

James gave his arm a gentle squeeze, “He’s a friend? Nothing more?” James asked.

“Just a friend. Alex is head over heels for Michael. I just wanted to show Michael what he was missing. I hope to find someone who’d love me like that someday.” Kyle explained.

“Um, I know I hardly know you, but I’ve been crushing on you hard.” James confessed.

Kyle’s eyes widened, “Really?” He asked, looking at James who smiled at him. Kyle was stunned “Wow” he said. James scooted closer to Kyle.

“May I kiss you?” James asked and Kyle nodded. They drifted close and their lips were about to touch when Kyle’s pager went off. James cursed and Kyle checked the pager.

“Alex is out of surgery.” He said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I own Nothing but the storyline and the original characters of James and Andrea.
> 
> Sorry for the delay my sister had her baby girl and most of my spare time has been spending time with her and being a support system. 
> 
> Thank you to the one reviewer who wished luck on her, thank you!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope it’s pretty decent read, it always looks longer in my documents than it does when I post but please continue to read leave kudos or comments and enjoy! :-)

Chapter Twelve

Michael and Maria went back to The Wild Pony. Maria had been silent the entire ride back. They went and sat at the bar.

“If Alex dies, I’ll never forgive you.” Maria whispered shakily.

“If Alex dies, I’ll never forgive MYSELF.” Michael countered as a tear slipped down his cheek. 

“It’s obvious you love him.” Maria said simply. “Why are you even with me?” 

“Most of our memories are so painful. I wanted something easy and fun and happy.” Michael said, “I feel that way with you.”

“Just having fun isn’t the basis for a good and lasting relationship.” Maria said with her hands on her hips.

Michael shrugged, “It’s what I wanted.” He replied. 

Tears welled up in Maria’s eyes, “It’s not what I want.” She said her voice was quiet and firm “you need to leave.”

Michael got off the stool and headed out into the night. He wasn’t sure where to go. His phone dinged as he a received a message: Alex is out of surgery. Go see him. -Andrea. Michael wasn’t sure how or when she got his number, but he was grateful. He climbed in his truck and drove to the hospital. He found Andrea sitting on a bench outside staring up at the night sky. If she noticed him approaching Andrea didn’t flinch. 

“Michael.” She said simply

“Andrea.” He answered, “What makes you think Alex would want to see me? I almost killed him.” 

“He loves you. It’s obvious.” Andrea told him.

“Wasn’t he just all over Kyle?” Michael asked.

Andrea rolled her eyes, “That was just to make you jealous.” She told him. “Besides. Kyle and James are gonna end up together.” 

“Really?” Michael said with an arched brow.

“Yup.” Andrea said. She stood “I’m gonna go see that pretty lady you mistreated. Night.” She walked away with Michael gaping at her. He just shook his head. He was stunned at her audacity.

He walked inside the hospital and walked up to the front desk. “Alex Manes’ room please.”he asked quietly. The desk clerk pointed to a room down the hall. Liz, Max, Kyle and James occupied the room. All eyes were on him as he entered.

Michael looked only at Alex. A large bandage covered his neck. His eyes were closed but his breathing was steady. Relief spread through his body and he collapsed on the floor in tears. All who’d known Michael were stunned. They’d never seen Michael show that much emotion much less cry.

“Guerin crying?” Alex croaked out. Michael surprised everyone in the room and crawled to Alex’s side and grabbed his hand, kissing it soundly.

“I never wanted to be the one to cause you any pain.” Michael said

“Too late.” Alex started softly.

“Is it? For us?” Michael blurted.

The eyes of the friends that surrounded them shifted uncomfortably. They murmured excuses and left quickly.

“No.” Alex said after some time, “But I need some time.” 

Michael nodded. “Okay. Can I stay here with you?” 

Alex shrugged carefully. “I guess.” he murmured and Michael pulled a chair up beside Alex’s bed and sat quietly. After a while, Alex carefully reached his hand out to Michael and Michael laced their fingers together with a smile.  
***  
After the chaos at the drive in, Isobel and Rosa went to Isobel’s house so she wouldn’t be discovered if things took an even worse turn.  
“Well that was certainly interesting.” Rosa remarked as she and Isobel entered the house.

“Oh yeah, just an average day with a jealous Michael. He can’t control his powers, he never has been able to and it bites him eventually.” Isobel explained, plopping down on the sofa.

Rosa sat beside Isobel, “I had fun, before we were interrupted.” she told Isobel resting her hand on her thigh, smiling shyly. Isobel blushed thinking of their heated kisses during the movie.

Isobel mustered up all her courage and took a breath “Would you go to bed with me tonight?”

Rosa stood up and the rejection Isobel feared never came, Rosa threaded Isobel’s fingers with hers and kissed her hand as she led her to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing but this fic and the original characters.
> 
> My muse is rapidly drying up, so I'm trying to keep this going so stick with me and I hope you all like it!
> 
> Please read, leave comments and kudos if you like!

Chapter Thirteen

Andrea walked into The Wild Pony and took it all in. Maria was behind the bar, serving drinks. As she got closer, Andrea could see sadness in Maria’s eyes. 

Andrea sat at the bar. “Hey pretty lady.” She greeted Maria

Maria looked up and offered a sad smile, “Hey.” She echoed. “Drink?”

“Mojito, please.” Andrea said with a grin. 

“Coming right up.” Maria said and got to making the drink.

A few minutes later, Maria placed the drink in front of Andrea. “Thanks.” She said and sipped gratefully. Andrea’s eyes get Maria’s in the mirror behind the bar. “I’m sorry about you and Michael.”

Maria shrugged, “Michael was obviously way more into Alex then he led on and I want someone to put me first.”

“I’d put you first.” Andrea answered sincerely. “But it’s too soon.” Andrea slid her card across the bar. “Call me when you’re ready.” Andrea finished the drink and put a large bill on the bar. “The rest is for you.” She said as she headed out into the night without looking back.

***  
James and Kyle lay in bed, entwined in each other. They rolled as their hands explored, and they fought for dominance. Kyle groaned as James rubbed against him.

“This feels so right.” Kyle murmured as he nuzzled James’ neck. James stopped grinding against him, causing Kyle to curse and James to grin down at him. 

“I haven’t been with a guy before.” James admitted softly.

“Me either.” Kyle told him, “But I’ve had an anatomy course in Med School.”

James laughed, “We’ll discover this together.” he said and kissed Kyle deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing and I may have one more chapter in me. Happy endings for all?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy

Chapter Fourteen

Andrea woke with the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Over the years she learned not to ignore this feeling. Bad things usually followed. She started with calling Alex.

“‘Lo?” Alex mumbled groggily.

“Are you in the hospital?” Andrea demanded not bothering to say hello.

“No, I’m with Gurien. Why?” Alex asked.

“Bad feeling in my gut.” Andrea answered.

“Shit.” Alex swore, knowing all about her gut. It saved his ass more than once.  
“Yeah. Just wanted to check on you first since James and Kyle are here at the cabin.” Andrea answered.

“Thanks An.” Alex said and hung up.

Andrea headed to the bedroom that James and Kyle occupied. The pair were wrapped up in each other. Simple sheets barely covered the essentials. Andrea simply jumped onto the bed, shaking it until the two men awoke. Andrea jumped off the bed and let them cover themselves. 

“What’s up An?” James asked, unfazed.

“I’ve got a bad feeling in my gut.” Andrea told James, whose eyes widened. 

“So?” Kyle asked, confused. “Why do you look like it's the end of the world?” 

“My gut is what kept James, Alex and I alive in Iraq.” Andrea answered simply.

“Ah.” Kyle said with a nod, “Anything I can do?” he asked as it sunk in.

“Actually could you call the hospital and check if Alex’s dad is still there?” Andrea asked. 

Kyle nodded and did as she asked. “He’s gone.” Kyle said as he hung up his phone.

***  
After many phone calls and texts the aliens and their human friends and lovers gathered at the otherwise closed Wild Pony. 

Maria served drinks as they tried to come up with a plan. Andrea sat on the bar with her legs crossed. “He’ll come here.” she said with certainty.

“How do you know?” Max asked. Andrea lifted her shirt to expose her belly that was covered in jagged scars. Maria and Isobel winced. Andrea uncrossed her legs and went outside, despite the plan not to go outside.

“Shouldn’t one of you go with her?” Maria asked the group.

“I’ll go.” Michael said and headed outside.

Ten minutes later yelling and gunshots erupted outside. Michael entered a few minutes later dragging Andrea with one arm and Flint with the other, both were bleeding. Maria immediately went to Andrea’s side.

“It's just a through and through.” Andrea said simply, not overly worried. “But I um...killed your father Alex. Michael wounded Flint but he’ll live.” 

Alex pressed a rag to his brother’s wound as he took Andrea’s words in. “I forgive you.” he said to Andrea. While Flint cursed and winced. Maria kissed Andrea’s forehead and gave her a shot as Kyle stitched her up. Kyle then fixed Flint once her promised not to come after them. Max and Isobel took care of Alex’s father’s body in the desert.

“Is it over now?”Kyle asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I don't own anything but the original chapters.
> 
> This is the end and how I saw it ending in some fashion. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

A month has passed since the show down outside of the Wild Pony. Flint lived up to the promise and stayed away.

James, who had no intention of staying in Roswell ended up buying a small house with Kyle and got a job in the sheriff’s office, taking over Cameron’s post.

Alex and Michael were now in a serious relationship and living in the cabin just outside of Roswell. Michael’s airstream was now the hangout center when they need to talk Alien issues. 

Liz and Max got married in the church she once sassed Jesus in. Andrea came to support them all. She caught the bouquet and Maria arm wrestled Michael for the garter. Maria whispered it was her way to make it right with Andrea. Feeling in a rare giving moment, Michael let her win.

As one of Edwin McCain’s 90s ballads started to play, Maria approached Andrea and offered her hand. Andrea arched a brow and took Maria’s hand and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor.

“How’ve you been?” Maria asked nervously, looking Andrea up and down.

“Fine.” Andrea murmured so softly Maria almost didn’t even hear her.

“You look sad.” Maria said. 

“Just lonely.” Andrea said simply.

“About that…” Maria began and locked eyes with Andrea as they swayed to the music. “You said you’d wait til I’m ready. I think I’m ready. To try a relationship with you.”

Andrea’s eyes widened, “Are you sure?” she asked.

“Does this answer your question?” Maria asked, sealing her question with a kiss.

Everyone on the dance floor cheered and the couples surrounding them felt the love radiating from the two of them. Happiness filled the room and everyone got the happily ever after they’d been hoping for.


End file.
